Hidden feelings?
by KimiSetsuko
Summary: Sesshomaru & Kagome Have Been Traveling Together For About 10 Months Now, As Rins Caretaker An Shippo As Her Friend.. Kagome Was Still Collecting The Jewel Shard.. But After So Long Together Are They Finally Getting Any Feelings For Each Other
1. hot spring

**Rating: M**  
**Disclamier: **I do not own Sesshomaru or any of the characters, But the plot is all mine  
**Summary:** Sesshomaru and Kagome have been taveling together for about 10 months now, Kagome as Rin's caretaker and Shippo as Rins friend. Kagome was still Collecting the Jewel Shards while with the Ice Prince. But after so long together are the finally getting feelings for each other

_How it all started_

Inuyasha was screaming at me. I tied the crow demons foot to my arrpw and released. My arrow flew up an hit the Shikon Jewel, that the demon had swallowed making it shatter into many shards 

_Present day in Feudal Era_

As Kagome sank down into the hot-spring she let out a deep sigh, Trying to clear her head. Here eyes popped open to some random sound moving about. A demon was coming closer. "Ahhhh!" she screamed to the top of her lungs. As the water demon decided to attack. Trying to get away, she relized that it was worthless. She was demon spoke in a dark tone, that sent chills up the mikos spine.

"Give me the shards an I shall make sure you dont suffer to bad when I kill you." The miko was panicing when she realized she could no longer breath. Something splatters on her face an body, bringing her back to reality. Thats when she realized it was blood. Taking a sharp in-hail of air, she looked up into Sesshomarus eyes. He was staring right at her with some emotion she figured out to be worry. 'he saved me' the young miko jumped up exposing her naked chest an hugged the Demon Lord with out even thinking. 'He dont have any of his armor on, just his under shirt. omg it's so soft!' Kagome thought to her self.

He could feel her heat an mostly her breast threw his shirt. 'Man she is beatiful, how could my Hanyou brother have been so stupid to let her go' he was broken from his thought by the miko's yelp of embarrassment, as she quickely pulled away and sunk back down into the hot-spring. He turned his back to the blushing miko asking. "Are you hurt? Do you wish for me to stay as you finish up?" He said while jumpping into a tree with out her answer, back still to the young miko he sniffed the air checking for any more demons. All he could take in was the sweet sent of his miko.'when did she become mine' he wondered

Kagome Washed An Quicken Dressed Her Self In Her Tattered Uniform. She Walked Out Into The Opening And Heard A Light *****thud*, Turning Around To See Sesshomaru Had Started Walking; She Quicken Followed. They Both Stopped At The Small Camp That The Others Were Finishing Packing. They Soon Started Once Again On There Way Back To The Western Lands That Sesshomaru Ruled Over, Were They All Lived Now.. Both Trying To Keep Their Minds Off Of What Happened At The Hot-springs. But Sadly The Had No Success

_FEW DAYS LATTER_

Kagome put a few more chunks of wood on the fire as she looked over to make sure Rin an Shippo sound asleep. She nerviously played with her hair while getting lost in her thoughts. 'do i have feelings for Sesshomaru? No it cant be.' She began to study the ground below her for a few seconds, the flopped back to look up at the sky while mussing over her thoughts. After what seemed a half an hour to the miko, of laying there with her eyes closed. She finally sit up opening her eyes an whispered " Help me." mostly to her self

Sesshomaru was walking back to the camp when he froze ' Help me.' He quickened his pace back to the camp. When he got back, he walked up to a still blushing miko. He just stared at her for a while. "what is wrong miko?" she looked up at me, an her face began to grow even more red. " Umm, N-n-nothing Sesshomaru-sama." A bit confused I watched the miko a little longer then turned around. "Miko, come take a walk with me, I wish to talk alone." The Ice Prince stated then walked into the forest knowing the miko was not far behind.

After a while of walking Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, maken the you miko bumb into him with a 'thud' He turned around as the miko fell onto the ground. " Umm S-sorry." She said while a small blushed her cheeks. "Hn." Was his only reply. Reaching out a hand to help the still sitting miko. 'What is this feeling, why do we want to pull her near? to touch her? Why does our heart throb when we are near her?' As the Prince calmed his thoughts down an looked back at her he started talking. " Miko how long have we traveled together, 10 months now am I correct?" She began looking to the ground mummbling her reply. "Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama." Taking a deep breath he could smell her embarrassment all in the air. 'TOUCH HER NOW.' Without fighting his beast Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed the young mikos chin.

Kagome could feel his hand on her chin, as she looked up she saw the demon Lord leaning his face closer to hers. 'Omg whats going on, Sesshomaru dosent like humans; But why does it look like he is gonna kiss me? Omg I hope I don't Freak out.' As she mentally prepared her self for the first kiss, 'my first kiss' She closed her eyes right before his lips met hers. Still in a state of skock she let out a low moan from her throat. She could hear Sesshomaru let out a growl as he began to pull her deeper into the kiss. Their mouths moving with one another. Fighting for control. He won. The miko snaked her arms up and around his neck, as he pushed her against a tree. Letting out a small whimpers as he began to kiss down her jaw line to her neck. Neither of them wanted this to end.

As the two walked back to camp, they saw the every one was still sleeping. Sessomaru walked up behind Kagome an wrapped his arms around her waist. " Good night Ka-go-me." he said with a nip to her ear. Chills ran down her back as he said her name. Walking back to her spot to sleep, the miko felt a tug on her arm. Turning around to look she saw Sesshoaru, an he was staren right at her. Fixing up the corage to speak she started. "Why um, why did you kiss me in the forest?" He leaned closer to her ear, she felt every breath on her neck, sending more chills up her spine. "As a thank you for being Rins caretaker, and mostly because I wanted too."

Her face heating up once more, she was so nerves and didnt know what to say back. 'did he just say he wanted to? does that mean.?' Sesshomaru pulled her arm once more making her lose her train on thought. She just nodded an followed him to his spot inder a tree. He sat down, leaning his back onto the tree trunk. The miko took the spot beside him. 'say something' As Kagome was about to say something, Sesshomaru pulled her into his embrace. She began to relax after a few seconds.

I mean it aint every day the Demon Lord kisses you an makes you sit in his lap all the time.

As Kaggs finally relaxed Sesshomaru secured his arm around her. Letting out a yawn she laid her head on his chest an drifted into sleep. Sesshomaru looked down onto his sleeping miko, he couldnt help but to notice that one of the rips in her shirt was on the top part, that gave him a good veiw of her perkey breast. 'I still remember how you became apart of this little pack.' *sigh* 'It was for Rin, She needed someone to take good care of her. And you also needed someone to care for you.'

_Fash back_ 

She Was Laying There By The Bone Eaters Well, Cheeks Stained With Tears And Mud. She Was Hugging Onto Her Backpack, Her Breathing Was Shallow. I Made My Way Over There And Placed My Hand On Her Neck Trying To Find Her Pulse. She Jumped As Soon As I Made Contacted With Her Skin. She Had A Worried Look In Her Eyes " Its Alright I'm Not Here To Harm You Miko." " W-w-what Do You Want?" She Asked, I Leaned My Face Closer Causing Her To Blush " I Want To Ask You A Favor Miko."

**~ End Of Flash Back~**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

what the next chapter will explain

Here Is What Its Gonna Be About.. It Will Explain Alot..

1. Why Kagome Was Crying At The Well..

2. Why Kagome Ran Off

3. What Happened With Inuyasha.

Well I Hope U All Can Wait Till I Get It Up.. I'm Trying My Very Best So Plz Don't Stop Checking

Maybe I Will Make It Were Inuyasha & Sesshomaru Get Into A Fight Over Kagome

welll =))) i hope u enjoy it when i get it up..

ohh & plz if u want send my ideas on what u think should happen...


	3. what happen with kagome

**KIMISETSUKO-** i do not own the characters but the plot of love is all mine

**here is what some of this chapter will explain**  
**1. why Kagome was crying at the well**  
**2. why she ran off**  
**3. what happen with Inuyasha**

on with the story

The arrow fired by the girl barely hit, but did not cause much damage but enough to make their opponent retreat. "come back here you coward!" the hanyo roared, otherwise not making a move to stop the retreating figure. Slumping to the ground, the girl says "let's just set up camp, Inuyasha." placing her bow and quiver on the ground along with her yellow backpack, exhaustion showing in her sapphire blue eyes.

"shut up wench, it's your fault he got away!" Inuyasha snarls angrily at the girl, tears coming to her eyes as she apologizes.

"don't bother apologizing Kagome! If you were stronger like kikyo you might actually be useful! All your good at is being a shard detector! I say you and go home and let kikyo take your places, she is stronger than you !" inuyasha yells making kagome and the others gasp in horror at his words, looking at their friends for help only to see that the demon slayer and monk looking at them with worried eyes while the nekomata looks at inuyasha with shock.

"we dont really agree, but if we had lady kikyo help we could have long defeated naraku. maybe" the monk says and the slayer nods saying "it would be better if we had her help Kagome." only to not piss off the hanyo any more "M-miroku? S-sango?" kagome asks in horror as the two hide their faces. "i'm going to go and find kikyo. Wench you will go back through the well and protect the jewel as well as you can because once we got the rest of the jewel i'll come and take your shards." inuyasha says before leaving.

"kirara take them to the well and protect Kagome, its best you leave an let inuyasha calm down kagome." sango says and the nekomata transforms before walking towards kagome. " I dont need a ride I can make it to the well myself, but thanks anyway Sango." Kagome said with tears an hugged her sister goodbye. " dont worry guys i'll be okay its only till he calms down then I will be back, I can protect myself but I want you two to watch over Shippo while im gone an dont let Inuyasha hurt him." the slayer an the monk agreed an hugged their bestfriend trying not to cry. "If you aint back within a month me an Sango will take Shippo back to the village an wait for you there, we wont stay wil Inuyasha an the clay pot with out you." with the final goodbyes Kagome left without looking back

It was getting dark out by the time Kagome got back into Inuyashas forest so she sat up camp. Running her hands threw her tangled hair she leaned upon a fallen log 'why did he say all thoes mean things, hes never been that mean. its like he was under some kind of spell. was the last things the miko thought before darkness took over.

_back with Inuyasha_

As the hanyo continued walking deeper into the forest a mist began to rise up, slowly he stopped an began looking around. " So have you gotten rid of my evil incarnation my love?" kikyou said while steeping out of the fog. " Yes she has left for her time, and wont be coming back." "good and what of the others?" "the all agreed you shall join us my love." Inuyasha said while giving her a kiss on the neck


End file.
